bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tristan Vance
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 22 Hometown: Asbury Park, NJ Occupation: Baseball Coach 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I am Athletic, Energetic, Outgoing and Gentle... Oh man, that's four, right ? What is your personnal claim to fame ? I don't belive in fame whatsoever. Even that show, I'm not doing to claim anything after... I just want to enjoy myself. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? In this game, there is no other option than trusting your gut and having faith in yourself and your capacities. I will need to win as many competition as possible if I want to stay in the game, and I know that for sure. What would be your ideal ally? I woul love to be integrated in a rather big alliances with a lot of different characters. I love to mingle with people that have other background than me. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am not into the bro-thing at all, however, I think I would love to have a string bond with another guy who is around my age... Oh and a showmance... Why not. If it ahs to happen... Any last words ? Yirk... What am I supposed to say ? Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Tristan's game is directly linked to the Peanuts' Squad as Lilly chose him to be one of the first member of this majority alliance. He stayed true to it until his eviction. He started this game as a part of the alliance. He was nominated during the third week alongside Chloe by HOHTabea who considered she would get less blood on her hands by going after less vocal members of the majority alliance. Tristan managed to save himself and started a showmance with his fellow nominee. Once safe, he campaigned for her to stay in the game. He was successful doing so. Tristan found the first Golden Big Brother Key on Week 5, earning safety for the week as one of his allies, Mirco was HOH. Even though both guys were in the same alliance, they only interacted a few times during the game. The following week, he was targetted by Sami always alongside Chloe. The POV, which was won by Mirco wasn't played, but Tristan escaped eviction as his alliance members felt he was more valuable in competitions than his showmance. He was safe the following week. On Week 8, he was victim of a surpise twist as he won HOH and was forced to nominate two people for an Instant Eviction. He chose Sami and Eddie who was given the boot immediately. However, it was all a twist and Eddie came back, claiming the title of "new HOH", through a "Sweet Revenge" twist. She went afetr the strongest guys of the Peanuts' Squad, namely Shane, Tristan and Mirco, and Tristan was voted out by a 4-1 vote, only claiming Sami's vote when Mirco led a more successful campaign to stay. As the fourth jury member, Tristan voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants